


The Nerdy Chick (A Envy x Nerd! OC one-shot)

by JinxTheMisfortunate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheMisfortunate/pseuds/JinxTheMisfortunate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Jinx Edwards is probably the nerdiest girl in school. She has braces and glasses and gets tormented daily by the popular kids. But why did Envy, one of popularist guys and her prime tormentor at school ask her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerdy Chick (A Envy x Nerd! OC one-shot)

Jinx keeps her head down as she walks to her last period class. She pushed her glasses up on her nose.  
'Keep you head down and you'll be fine' she thought as she walked down the hall.  
Lucky for her she got to class on time and without the popular crowd inferring. She sits down, sighing in relieve as she pulls out a thick book and reads it.  
"Yo Edwards..." a voice said. It belonged to her prime tormentor, Envy.  
"I think shes to lost in Geek Land to know we're here." Greed his right hand man says. She calmly put her book down.  
"What is it?" she said. Envy smirks.  
"Now that I have your attention..." he said. "you me date after school."  
"Um....after school is no good..." Jinx said. He glared.  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
"Um....I need to work on my science fair project..." she lies. Envy knew it was a lie.  
"OK....then lets go..." he picks her up. "now." She blushes madly as he carries her outside to his motorcycle. He got on and put her on back.  
"Hold on tight babe~" he says as he turned on the bike. Jinx immediately held to. Envy smirks and feels his face burn as her DD cups presses against his back. He blushes madly the whole ride to the meadow were he had a surprise for her.

When they finally got there, he leads her to a tree were his gang members, Lust and Wrath (Note: This is kid Wrath), stood there dressed as waiters.  
"Hello Miss and Mister~" Wrath chirped in a fake french accent. Envy facepalms. "The specials this evening are spaghetti and spaghetti. Which would you like?"  
Jinx smiled. "Spaghetti sounds good."  
"I'll have the same." Envy said. Wrath smiled.  
"For the lady it is no charge, but her date must twenty dollars~" he chirped. Envy gives him a death glare. Wrath huffed.  
"Fine you don't have to pay either." Wrath pouts. Envy smiled and took Jinxs hand.  
"Lets go to our table." Envy says as he lead her to a small table. He pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. He pulled himself a chair out and sat down.  
"I hear you sing well." he said. Jinx nodded.  
"The choir director loves my singing..." she said blushing. Envy smiles.  
"Can you for me?" he asked. She nods and turns her empty cup upside down. She sang Cups by Anna Kendrick.

When she finished he smiled.  
"What a pretty voice you have~" Lust chirped as she stood at the table with a drink pitcher. Jinx blushes. Envy growled softly as Lust had ruined the moment. Lust filled their cups up and left.  
"I never liked "Pitch Perfect", but I do like your voice." he said. He was acting too nice.  
"Why did you ask me out?" Jinx asked. Envys face froze.  
"Why?" she asked again.  
"I can't say it..." he said.  
"YEAH YOU CAN'T! BECAUSE THIS IS ALL SOME PRANK YOU AND YOUR GANG CAME UP WITH TO EMBARASS ME AGAIN!" Jinx yells, feeling tears in her eyes.  
"No...its not a prank..." Envy says.  
"Then what is it..." Jinx said on the verge of tears. He sighs and got up. He walked over to her. He kneels so he can see her face to face.  
"I did this because I love you!" he said, putting his hands on shoulders. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"You could have any girl in school, yet you choose me...a brace-faced, four eyed geek!" she says more tears flow. He gently wipes her tears away. He took off her glasses.  
"Your not like the others....your different....your smart, talented and beautiful...thats why I teased you....I guess I was trying to cover up my feelings for you..." he says and with that he smashes his lips into hers. She gradually kisses back as it seemed like the weight of the world was lifted off both their shoulders. He couldn't resist licking her lips. She blushes and opens allowing his slide in. She moans and thier tongues fought. After a few moments Envy broke the kiss, a string of saliva connect them. Jinx fumbled with his shirt buttons. He smirks and takes it offf while undoing her shirt buttons, a camera flashes and the other sins giggle. She eeps covering her chest nearly exposed and hiding her face in Envys chest. Envy growled while stroking the hair.  
"THATS IT YOUR ALL GONNA GET IT!" he yelled as he got up not bothering to put on his shirt and started chasing them. Jinx sweatdrops while buttoning her uniform shirt.  
'Thats my Envy~" she thought with a smile.

 

Tell me what you think~


End file.
